Love Bonded
by ByaItaSensei
Summary: "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." Sojun would tell Byakuya this when he was younger. Byakuya always wondered if he would find his Love Bonded...has the cold, emotionless, stoic taichou of the 6th finally his in none other than the orange haired substitute?


**_This tugged at my mind all day, so I had to get it down! Am considering turning it into more than one chapter, but not sure really yet!_**

**_WARNINGS:: OOC, mentions of MPreg, YOAI!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:: I don't own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does!_**

* * *

Kurosaki-Kuchiki Ichigo, with a smile on his face, was heading down the halls of the Kuchiki Manor, heading to a location that had been told to him once he returned. If Ichigo had been asked 2 years ago that he would be married and living in the Soul Society, he would have told you know. But now, he wouldn't change his life for anything, and it was all thanks to Rukia. He smiled as he remembers the journey the two had taken….

_Two years ago, after Ichigo had defeated Ginjo, Rukia had cornered him and asked him if his feelings towards her brother were still there. Answering that they never left, she simply smiled and told him that she would see him later. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Rukia had gone back to the SS and talked with her Nii-sama. What she learned truly astonished her! Her nii-sama, the stoic Clan Head, Kuchiki Byakuya, had fallen in love with her best friend. Being the person that she is, she hinted to her brother that he should tell the Substitute Shinigiami how he felt._

_For the next year and a half, the two danced around each other. Neither one of them took the first step in confessing to each other. Finally, Rukia had had enough and cooked up a plan with the Clan Elders to get the two together. A few days later, the plan unfolded._

_Byakuya had been summoned to a Clan Meeting and had been informed that it was time that he married again and that he had no choice in the matter. Byakuya reluctantly agreed with them, knowing that he had no way around it. Not knowing what to think, he was went to go visit with Ichigo, who was 5__th__ squad taichou. The two had developed a solid, close friendship and nothing could come in between them._

_Byakuya had mentioned to Ichigo that he didn't know what to do, since he had fallen in love with someone that he thought the council wouldn't approve of. Ichigo simply told him to follow his heart and that he would always be there for him, as a friend and confident._

_Feeling a little better by talking to Ichigo, Byakuya went back to the Manor to the scheduled meeting that evening with the Elders. Entering the Council Chambers, he was surprised to find Ichigo sitting there, next to Rukia and the Head Elder, Kaiko. Sitting down, the meeting got underway, all the while, Byakuya was trying to figure out why Ichigo was there. It was bad enough that Byakuya was in love with the orange-haired taichou, but it hurt that he wasn't going to be able to be with him._

_Taking a deep breath, Byakuya looked over at the Head Elder. "Kaiko-dono, I'm sorry but I can't go through with this. I know that Clan relies on me to get married again and provide an heir, but I can't deny what my heart is telling me. I guess what I am trying to say is that I've already fallen in love with the person I want to marry."_

_Kaiko glanced over to Rukia, who was smiling at her brother. "Oh! Please, inform the council of the luck person that captured your heart."_

_Ichigo was looking at Byakuya now, trying to figure out the 6__th__ squad taichou. He didn't think that Byakuya would actually take his advice._

_Feeling Ichigo's eyes on him, Byakuya turned to look in the eyes of the man that he loved. "The person that I love is in this very room." Standing from his chair, he walked over to where Ichigo was sitting. Taking the vizard's hand, he stood him to his feet, never taking his eyes away from the amber orbs. "You're the one that I love, Ichigo." Smiling softly, he kissed him softly on the lips. "Marry me?" he whispered._

_Ichigo stood in complete shock. He couldn't believe that he feelings were returned. Shaking himself from his shock, he smiled back at the noble. "You're serious? I di..di…didn't think….that….."_

"_That I returned your feelings?" Byakuya finished for him. Squeezing Ichigo's hand gently, he smiled at the man that held his heart. "Ichigo, after losing Hisana, I vowed never to love again. For the next fifty years, I immersed myself in my duties and the Clan. Then, here you come and everything changed. You showed us the errors of our ways. Most importantly, you showed me how to become a better man, and how to open my heart again. What I just didn't imagine was that it would be you that would find their way into it, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Stepping closer to Ichigo, to the point where their chests were touching, he cupped Ichigo's face. "My heart has been healed and its thanks to you. You are the one that has been embedded in my heart and I want that to stay there. I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo, and I would be honored if you would marry me," he finished, as he held up a simple gold band, only with the words 'My true love' etched into it._

_Tears in his eyes, Ichigo looked at the ring, before looking into the gray depths that were Byakuya. Unable to form words, he simply nodded and flung into Byakuya's arms. Tightening the hug, Ichigo didn't let go of Byakuya. He couldn't believe that his dreams had come true. Drawing back but not releasing the hug, he smiled at Byakuya. "I love you, Byakuya, and the answer is YES!"_

_Byakuya simply smiled, before taking Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, bringing him closer to him, deepening the kiss. Trailing his tongue across Ichigo bottom lip, he enticed the berry to let him come in and play. Ichigo opened his mouth to Byakuya and the noble's tongue found its way in, tasting every crevice of his mouth. Byakuya completely relished in the fact that he finally had his strawberry in his arms._

_Releasing each other, they smiled as they took each other's hand, looking back at the others that were in the meeting. Kaiko and Rukia stood there with smiles on their faces. "It's about time, Nii-sama!" Rukia smiled._

"_Rukes, you mean you set this up?" Ichigo wondered._

"_Sure did! Once I had talked to you after Ginjo's defeat, I had spoken to Nii-sama and found that he felt the same way. I had thought once you had taken the 5__th__ squad taichou position 6 months later, I was sure that the two of you would confess. Everyone waited for the next year to see that happen, but the two of you still danced around each other. So I decided to talk to Kaiko-dono and she helped me come up with a plan to get the two of you together." Walking over to the two, she took both of their hands. "The two of you complete each other…don't forget that!"_

"_Arigatou, Imouto-chan. Hisana was lucky to have you as her sister, and so am I," Byakuya said, hugging Rukia. Ichigo soon joined in on the hug._

_One week later, the Soul Society gathered to celebrate the wedding of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

Upon reaching the door of the location, Ichigo paused before reaching for the doorknob. Today was Byakuya's and his 6-month wedding anniversary and he planned on spending it with his husband. He had found out some news and thought it would make a perfect present. Thinking back to the note he had been given, it was his husband's calligraphy on the note, so he wondered what his husband was planning.

Opening the door, he was greeted by candlelight illuminating the room. Closing the door, he surveyed the room. Candles were lit and spread around the room. Scented Oils could be smelt in the air and rose & jasmine petals were sprinkled all over the floor. The most noticeable thing was the fire going in the fireplace, with a bottle of champagne and two flutes sitting on the table beside it. Walking over, Ichigo noticed that the couch was not in it usual position that Byakuya always had it in.

Looking over the couch, he had noticed that his deep purple blanket was laid out, along with several pillows. Totally enjoying the feeling that the room was giving off, Ichigo never noticed the door opening and someone slipping in.

Arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist, causing the vizard to jump slightly. Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted by the smiling face of his husband. "There you are. I've been wondering where you were," Ichigo said, kissing Byakuya in greeting.

"I had a meeting with the Council today, and it turned into an all-day. I apologize for not being at dinner," Byakuya said, as he kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "By the way, Happy Anniversary, love." Taking Ichigo by the hand, he led him around the couch, both sitting down on the blankets and pillows. Grabbing the champagne flutes from the table, he handed one to Ichigo. "Here's to the 6months so far and many more years to come."

Ichigo smiled as he tapped his flute to Byakuya's. "I second that," he said, smiling.

Reaching around the side of the couch, Byakuya grabbed a package from there. "I got you something," he said, handing the package to Ichigo.

Setting his flute down, Ichigo looked down at the package in his hands and then back at Byakuya. "You didn't have to, 'Kuya."

"I know, but I wanted something to show my appreciation to you."

Unwrapping the paper from the package, Ichigo opened the box. Moving the tissue paper out of the way, Ichigo was greeted by the silver gleam of a metal frame. Removing it from the box, Ichigo's breath hitched once he saw was in the frame. It was a duo frame, with one side being the picture of the day that Byakuya proposed to Ichigo in front of their friends & family and then the day of their wedding. Feeling the tears in his eyes, he looked up at his husband. "How?"

"I knew you were upset about not having pictures of our wedding, so I had talked to your sister, Yuzu, and the day that they had come for the engagement announcement, I asked her to bring her camera. She had absolutely no problem doing it. She even offered to take pictures of the wedding, but wouldn't let me see then till they were ready. She finally had them done a few weeks ago, and these two stood out to me, so I used them for this. Your dad and sisters took the other pictures and made up albums for us. We got at least four albums of memories to look through."

"Bya…" Ichigo whispered, tears slowly coming down his face. "This is really sweet."

"I'm just glad that you love it."

"I really do," Ichigo said, holding the frame close to his chest. "I got something for you too."

"You really don't have to, Ichigo. Just having you is enough for me."

"Well, this is something that you've been wanting, actually something we both wanted." Taking his husband's hand in his, he pulled it to where it was laying on Ichigo's flat stomach. Concentrating, he focused on the reiatsu he knew was forming inside. "Feel it."

Taking a few seconds, Byakuya tried to feel what Ichigo wanted him too, but soon his eyes widened. "Ichigo…..are...are you p-pregnant?" he stammered.

Ichigo simply nodded as he smiled. "It seems that we're going to have a miracle in about 5 months."

"How?"

"It's simple. It because of my hollow. Seems that I'm what they call a Beta and I'm able to get pregnant."

Byakuya simply was astonished. He was simply amazed and thrilled. Leaning to Ichigo, he kissed him passionately. "I can't believe this. It' too good to be true."

"Well, believe it, Kuchiki, cause in 5 months, this berry is having your baby."

Smiling, Byakuya kissed Ichigo. "And I couldn't be happier. I got my two wishes."

Rasing an eyebrow, Ichigo looked at his husband. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Grabbing Ichigo by his waist, he pulled his husband back into his arms. "I got my heir and also, I got what my father would call my Love Bonded."

"Love Bonded?"

"Ill explain it to you later." Taking his husband's lips with his own, the two nobles were lost in their passion for the night.

Sojun would always tell Byakuya, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." After meeting and marrying Ichigo, he now knew this to be true. Ichigo was truly his Love Bonded.

* * *

**A/N:: So ends LOVE BONDED! I swear that this idea tugged at me all day and I just had to get it down! I have more i think that i could add to this, so let me know if think this should beyond the one-shot! :) Anyways, make sure to R&R and this is ByaItaSensei signing off til next time!**


End file.
